


The Desk Job

by Max_Riemelts_Me



Series: Kala's Sexual Awakening [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kala has come a long way, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rajan who?, Shameless Smut, Wolfgang knows what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Riemelts_Me/pseuds/Max_Riemelts_Me
Summary: "When Wolfgang visited that day, she wasn’t surprised. She started to look up from where she sat at her desk, with a smile already on her face before she even saw him, but one look at him had her pushing away from her desk and leaving her chair as a barrier between them. He was standing in the middle of her office, naked, looking her up and down as if he were deciding which part of her he’d eat first."This is a fic based on a tumblr post where Wolfgang visits Kala at work and they end up having sex. The OP had very specific requests though which I tried my best to stick to.





	The Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut fic that I wrote in a few hours. It has not been beta-read and English is not my native language. Please forgive the mistakes you'll find.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kala is used to Wolfgang visiting while she’s working. He says he likes to check up on her during the day, but she knows he just misses her. She finds it sweet, but she knows that if she were ever to bring it up, he would vehemently deny it; which is naturally futile when they’re as connected as they are. Well, she has no complaints though, especially because he always shows up when he knows she’s bored or upset, and visits just to cheer her up, or just sits with her quietly during her lunch break with her friends, or not so quietly as he joins the conversation just to distract her. Like she said, sweet. So when he visited that day, she wasn’t surprised. She started to look up from where she sat at her desk, with a smile already on her face before she even saw him, but one look at him had her pushing away from her desk and leaving her chair as a barrier between them. He was standing in the middle of her office, naked, looking her up and down as if he were deciding which part of her he’d eat first. “Oh no! No! No, Wolfgang, I’m working and anyone could walk in at any minute,” she pleaded in an urgent but hushed tone as her eyes moved frantically back and forth between him and the door.

She really shouldn’t have wasted her breath because, while he heard what she said, he still didn’t give a damn and proceeded with pushing the chair out of the way. “Well I’m not really here,” he started as he slowly and deliberately moved towards her, “And if anyone walks in, all they’ll see is you flushed, maybe breathless,” he said with a wink, “But you can just make something up and make whoever it is go away. Now, are we done talking?” he asked without waiting for a reply. In two seconds his arms were around her, his hands were grabbing her butt, and his tongue was chasing hers.

Needless to say that from this point onwards Kala couldn’t form a single coherent thought to save her life, not with his hands kneading her butt as hard as they were, or with his tongue licking hers in an open-mouthed kiss. A desperate moan escaped her before she pulled his head to hers and fused her mouth to his. She bit his lower lip before sucking it hungrily. Her hands moved over his chest, pinched his nipples, and when he moaned into her mouth she did it again.

Wolfgang released her mouth to move to her neck. He licked the sensitive skin there before sucking on it hard enough to make Kala cry out loud. Her neck seemed to have a direct line to her clit. He knew how that drove her crazy, so he kept going until she was pulling at his hair and biting his earlobes in despair. If he were really there, her neck would have been covered in love bites that she wouldn’t know how to hide the next day.

Her body was plastered to his, she could feel his hard cock pressed against her, and she wanted it. Wolfgang was impressed with how far Kala had come since they’d first gotten together. At first she was shy, withdrawn, worried about doing or saying the wrong thing during sex. She always let him lead, unsure of what to expect or what was expected of her. Her uncertainty always left Wolfgang at a loss since he didn’t know what she wanted, as she herself didn’t, and she never said anything that could help him understand her needs more. He had to rely heavily on their connection to know whether or not what he was doing was enjoyable to her. However, over time she started to become more and more aware of what her needs as a woman were, and their sex-life slowly changed into something else entirely. It became free, uninhibited, adventurous, limitless, open, and satisfying more than either of them had initially imagined it to be.

With that thought in mind, Wolfgang pushed Kala to the desk then swept his arm across it, effectively dropping everything to the floor. He pulled the hem of her pencil skirt until it was bunched at her waist, pulled her panties down and off. He tore her blouse open and sucked on the swell of her breasts while his hands made quick work of her bra. He gave a silent “thank you” to deities he didn’t even believe in when he found it had a front clasp. He could use without it getting in the way because as soon as her breasts were free, his mouth latched onto one nipple while his fingers tweaked the other.

Kala threw her head back, moaning, with a hand supporting her weight while the other pulled his face harder against her breasts. She was blind with need. She wanted more, wanted to touch him, wanted him inside her. She wanted everything, but for now she pushed his head away, and he let go of her nipple with a slurp. Her hand reached between them wanting to feel him in her hands. He had a beautiful cock even when it was flaccid. Now that it’s hard it’s even more beautiful and inviting. She started stroking him slowly, enjoying how long and thick it was, while trying to use his pre-come to give her hand a painless slide. To her, however, it was taking too long. Wolfgang looked at her in fascination as she jumped off the desk and slipped her fingers inside her folds and started to finger herself. When she deemed the two digits she slid inside slick enough, and they were, she started stroking his cock just the way he likes it.

Wolfgang looked down, breathing fast, as he watched her hand move over him expertly. He looked up and saw her smiling at him while biting the corner of her mouth. He smiled back, reaching out to her; one hand held the back of her neck while the other squeezed her waist. He needed the balance as his hips moved, thrusting himself into her hand, and watched as his foreskin moved over his sensitive head. He groaned when Kala’s other hand massaged his heavy balls.

She was getting high on how aroused he was and it aroused her even more. With an impatient swat to his arms, she pushed him back until he landed on her chair. She knelt between his legs and without a moment’s pause she already had him in her mouth. She licked at his head hungrily, vaguely tasting herself along with his pre-come. She took as much as she could in her mouth and wrapped a hand around what she couldn’t. She wondered if one day she would be able to take him all in.

Wolfgang groaned when she twisted her hand on an up stroke. His hand twisted in her hair as he struggled not to push into her mouth. “Fuck,” was all he said when she sucked on his balls. He knew he wouldn’t last any longer if she kept going especially when she looked like she was thoroughly enjoying it. And she was. He could feel it.

He touched a hand to her chin and pulled away then bent down and captured her lips in a harsh kiss. He pulled her up without breaking that point of contact till they were both standing. He guided her slowly back to the desk and licked her lips one last time before looking into her eyes. She gave a short squeal when he suddenly lifted her up then set her down on the desk. He was panting, his voice was barely audible yet heavy with want and it rang as clear as a bell in her ears, “Spread your legs for me,” he commanded, and when she did, he pushed her back until she could feel the cold surface of her desk against her skin. Wolfgang got to his knees, pulled her legs over his shoulders, then buried his face between them. He sucked on her folds and slipped his tongue inside her while his fingers teased her clit. His fingers and mouth soon changed places and Kala writhed hopelessly on the desk with nothing to give her much leverage to thrust.

“Wolfgang, please!” she whispered.

“Please what?” he teased as he continued to pump his fingers into her.

She pulled his fingers out and said impatiently, raising her head to look at him, “You know what. Now stop teasing.”

He smirked as he got to his feet. He took his time licking his fingers clean as Kala watched his every move. Her eyes followed his tongue avidly as it dipped between his fingers and as it ran over his palm in a broad swipe.

She reluctantly tore her eyes away from his hand and looked up. She found him staring straight into her eyes. She shook her head and smiled widely at how mischievous he looked. He winked at her before pulling her off the desk and turning her around.

She leaned on her arms for balance as he positioned himself behind her. As soon as he buried himself in her, they both moaned. She was so warm and slick that he lost himself to the sensation. His thrusts came faster and Kala’s office was filled with a cacophony of moans, grunts, and bodies slapping together. She bent even further over the desk when her arms couldn’t hold her up any longer. She gripped the other end of the desk as Wolfgang’s hips slammed into her butt, pushing her over and over again. Her breasts, as crushed as they were against the desk, turned her on even more. The contrast between the cold of the desk and the warmth of her body delighted her. As if that weren’t enough to drive anyone over the edge, Wolfgang decided at this moment to let go of her hips and lean over her with his arms on either side of her head.

His weight on top of her, the feel of his skin rubbing against hers, his moans and grunts so close to her ears, and his frantic thrusts soon became too much and she came. She nearly cried at the intensity of it. She felt it everywhere. Her body shook violently with it. When she felt Wolfgang tense up as he came as well, she called out his name in a desperate whisper. Had she not been gripping the desk so hard, had she not been pinned down by his body, she would have fallen to the floor.

They stayed like this for a few moments catching their breaths. Wolfgang could hardly move, but he had to or Kala would have been crushed completely under his weight. He slowly straightened, but kept his hips plastered to her, then gently helped her up. Her legs were still shaky, so he just pulled the chair closer and sat down with her in his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his chest where she felt his heart still beating so fast. She closed her eyes and forgot everything but this moment, the intimacy of it. The sex was great, it always was, but these few minutes of quiet in each other’s arms meant everything to her and to him as well. Were she ever to bring it up though, he would vehemently deny it.

 


End file.
